Mirror Skin
by devv
Summary: There should be a bodyswap! fic by now, though.


Now, the Ope Ope-no Mi opens up countless doors.

Bodyswap! KidxLaw. Somewhat disturbing, fucked-up, and a ridiculous amount of narcissism alert. Just another mindless, impulsive smut. Again no beta.

+Thank you so much for the reviews for the last update! You are all too kind.

* * *

"I've always wanted to try this myself. You just provided an excellent opportunity."

"You sick, narcissistic fuck."

"Perhaps. But tell me you are not enjoying this."

A hand woven from metal trails down and draws a long line down his flat stomach, and Kid finds that he cannot suppress a grating moan. Another is already knuckles-deep inside of him, stroking and searching. Kid is splayed out, uselessㅡin another's body.

Trafalgar knows his own body the best; of course he fucking does. The bastard was careful to chain himselfㅡKidㅡup in sea-stone, leaving him drained and unable to move.

It was all a scheme that he was stupid enough to fall for. It was the first time they crossed each other in the New World, after he came to a conclusion that the other rookie, Trafalgar Law, turned barking mad to join the World Government as their lapdog.

The island was small and residents were sprinkled here and there, barely noticeable. They had stopped only for some supplies and for the log to fill up. Kid shook off Killer and his other crewmen to take a stroll around an island not so far from the marine headquarters was when he turned a corner and ran into the other pirate.

The youngest shichibukai was wearing a long, black coat that made him look more ominous. More dangerous. His face was still smooth, without scars, but was sporting another set of tats on his other hand.

The New World was vast, even bigger than the four seas of Grand Line that he swam his way in from. Everyone's end goal may be the same, but there were countless ways to reach it. He chose what he always did as long as he can remember; killing off everything that tumbled into his path. Trafalgar was without doubt different. He read it in the news, heard it in the rumors and remembers laughing in disbelief until his head hurt.

He immediately gave a menacing smirk. Kid had been curious, there was no denying that. The man that had the cheek to snap at him for giving out orders a few years ago now playing the pet draws some questions. It was no luck that he ran in to such a man, here and now; they had business. On the other, the shichibukai's face noticeably brightened at the sight of him. He hushed Kid into a dusty bar at the back of the village with enthusiasm that Kid rarely could find in the shichibukaiㅡinfuriatingly calm and level-headedㅡand that probably had been his downfall, to have ignored his instincts in favor of his curiosity.

He should have been more wary. More on guard. There was nothing but pitch dark when he swung the door open. Kid was just turning around, his eyebrows knitted together with a frown, when there was a firm shove from behind. He staggered, insult already at the tip of his tongue.

With a nod of his fingers, he struck out without warning, before Kid could react. The voice only said, before the darkness took him, "How would you like to be someone else for a day, Mr. Eustass?"

_Shambles._

So he was left, bound and gagged in a small dusty corner for what seemed like days, not hours. Sea stone chains stopped him, first of all, but in truth, he was trappedㅡeffectively in another's body. Trafalgar's body did not bear pain for a long time it seemed, as his bound shoulders and arms started complaining after a while. A stream of light blinded him as the door finally opened without preamble.

He gave out a shout, muffled by the strip of cloth that closed around his mouth. Seeing his own boots walk languidly towards him was bizarre, but looking up at his own face with an icy smile was even more so. Trafalgar seemed to have shrugged off his fur coat, and was holding his own nodachi the way he always does, draped over one shoulder. It seemed smaller and more frail in Kid's own hands.

He heaved himself up with effort, at least on to his elbows. He was not going to be on his back when he was facing an enemy, even if Kid was having trouble balancing himself on his feet. How Trafalgar even managed to _walk_ in these remained a fucking mystery. The chains rattled loudly, echoes bouncing off the walls as Kid shifted in them. Trafalgar crouched down near him, and promptly pulled the makeshift gag down.

"What are you planning?" He spat. Trafalgar's voice was sleeker than his, so it wasn't as effective as it should have been.

The man in his body merely laughed. It was the expressions and gestures that gave it away; Kid knew he didn't make such cold, mocking smiles, the way that only Trafalgar could. The way he held himself was more graceful and furtive, movements conservative and cautious. Kid, on the other, has a more brash swagger that screams for attention and hungers for the fear of others. Trafalgar flicked a finger at his direction, the gesture strangely delicate.

"Nothing that concerns you, really. I just needed to be mistaken for somebody else for a while."

"Well, fucking get over here and turn this back then!"

Trafalgar ran his hands over the flaming hair. He looks down at hisㅡKid'sㅡbody, and up. A slip of tongue licked the lower lip coated with dark lipstick. "I don't know about that, Mr. Eustass. I just might change my mind. Your body isn't half bad."

Kid froze; now this is bad. He was thinking that if Trafalgar had enough of his laugh, he would had the chance to strike back and maybe strangle Trafalgar until the little shit was screaming for mercy. Panic rose in his throat like bile, and he swallowed with difficulty. They took up on the habit of messing around, always half drunk with liquor and half with adrenalin, the first time being the aftermath of the pacifista incident, in Sabaody. They had been more...compatible with each other than Kid had expected, it was all in good fun. Entertaining, mutually so. He didn't want to kill off Trafalgar like he did with others, not yet. But it still doesn't guarantee anything, the relationship being precarious as any other at its best. As far as he knows, Trafalgar Law is a ruthless pirate captain with a knack for collecting _hearts_. Something tells him that even Trafalgar would find killing him at this state below him, incapacitated and not wholesome, but he can't be sure of anything. With Trafalgar Law.

Trafalgar tilted his head to the side, another habit familiar to the other pirate. "You have to do something about the arm, though. A doctor's advice."

"Your concern is fucking touching."

"But in another time," The other pirate loomed down, and then Kid realizes the difference between their builds. By the look in his eyes, Trafalgar seems entirely too sure about the effect he is having. Then Kid knows. There is no promises of death in his own scarlet eyes. There instead is heat, and that's what Trafalgar wants of him. His pale hand comes up ad takes the zipper of the long coat between his fingers. "Now we play."

ㅡ

The shichibukai is attentive and careful. He knows what heㅡhis bodyㅡwants, mouthing the insides of his open thighs and then continuing on to his member. It's already pulsing hard, and the sight of Kid's own face sucking cock doesn't make anything better. He should find this more revolting then he manages to find in himself, Kid realizes. Trafalgar licks a long path up to the tip of his cock, and lands a wet kiss at the tip with a knowing smile. "I've been thinking to do this for sometime." Lipstick is smeared on Trafalgar's navel and under his bellybutton, obscenely red and sticky.

"Do you..." Trafalgar's voice is with an edge, as Kid coarsely pants through it. "Do you really get off on this? You own fucking face?"

"Why not?" The answer comes, absent-mindedly, pumping his cock up and down. Then Trafalgar gives him a lazy smile. "It's not a bad face to look at."

It's his mouth, his tongue and his own eyes, but Trafalgar makes it good. He sucks like he means it, taking it whole in one go, the tip edging in his throat. Kid can't stop hisㅡ_Trafalgar's_, he mentally corrects himself almost with an audible growlㅡlegs trembling from the strain. He claws at the cool floor beneath him, his nails catching the cracks between the tiles. The shichibukai hollows out his cheeks and swallows, the convulsing, wet heat surrounding his cock almost unbearable.

Kid comes. Trafalgar doesn't swallow, though, and splutters without the usual grace. That's right, he has his gag reflex in gearㅡunlike this slimy nympho. Kid ends up coming half on his own face, and then Trafalgar looks a little more smug. He licks his wet chin, lifting his head from between the v of open legs. "We all are narcissistic in our own ways, are we not?"

Trafalgar is then seated over Kid's stomach, keeping the sea-stone on Kid's wrists well away from himself. A clever move, because the moment Trafalgar falters, Kid's going to strike, his own body or not. He's still panting when Trafalgar leans in, Kid's ski jump nose brushing his cheeks. Kid is looking into his own glowing eyes when Trafalgar takes time studying his own face, a smile curled up at the edge of his lips. Fingers press at the space between his eyebrows.

"Don't make such looks with my face. It's unflattering."

"Fuck you."

"Mmm. Ever tasted yourself?"

Not missing a beat, Trafalgar sucks both of his lips into his mouth, then licks the insides of his cheeks. He is still fucking good with his mouth, Kid finds with disgust. He tastes the salty tang plunder his mouth and makes no effort of hiding his scowl. This situation is fucked up beyond redemption, and yet he can't find it in himself to push away the wandering hand under the long black coat, now zipped open and useless. Kid blames this entirely on Trafalgar's body.

Trafalgar's body is really_ that_ sensitive, and Kid cannot help but to think that he would have made better use of this next time, even if he is the one and only truly fucked right now. The shichibukai had always been shameless in his want, insistent and demanding, and now Kid lives through such moments in his skin. Every touch of his own cold fingers makes the body come alive, as he gasps and writhes. Kid is forced to watch his own manicured fingers sink into the heat, wet and slick. The pads of his fingers are rough, unlike the smooth, unmarred fingers of the doctor, but right at this moment the movements are careful, tauntingly so. "Wouldn't want to hurt myself, do we," Trafalgar laughs softly.

When the throbbing heat of cock brushes his entrance, Kid struggles again, without any gain. A pasty hand that is splayed on his belly is a stark contrast against Trafalgar's darker skin. It breaches him, frustratingly slow and relentless. Kid gasps loudly at the feeling of being impaled, his body instinctively stiffing up, pain and want blinding him.

"Relax," his own voice is not thatㅡlilting and smooth. He struggles and gets nothing but low chuckles from above. He's never been fucked before, but his bodyㅡ_not his bodyㅡ_seems to be used to it, slowly relaxing and opening up to the blunt intrusion, and he sees the glistening tip of his cock leaking, almost touching his belly. His sensitive insides tighten and hears his own gruff voice groaning from above. Trafalgar's voice that he whines through are high in pitch and wanton.

There's something deathly cold that closes up at his back, and Kid realizes it's his other hand, the sloppy work of twisting nuts and bolts. It scratches its way down his shoulders that makes him cringe. "You really must do something about this arm," Trafalgar adds, and Kid notices that some of the latches are actually dropping off like scales, signaling the loss of control of his devil's fruit ability as the other man would be unused to it, when Kid himself embraces it like he breathes in it.

Kid thrashes; the lust that begins from the bottom of his stomach and flares out to every bend of his body is not his, yet it feels so close, too close to home for his comfort. Cock feels so good filling him up, the right kind of balance between burning pain and pleasure and Kid blindly wonders if this is how Trafalgar Law experiences sex all the goddamn time. The world narrows down to the heat and grind between his legs as he gasps for air, shoulders knotting up against the binds. Hands come up at the insides of his knees and holds them up, fully open and exposed. The man above him wearing his face pulls out, as Kid lets out an involuntary moan. The sounds only increase in volume when the man slams back in.

"Already so close, Mr. Eustass? I am disappointed."

The heaves are speeding up, and with every slide Trafalgar is careful to hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. Trust the doctor to know the ways around a body, his own body at that. His own pale face above him is scowling, eyes smoldering from arousal. Trafalgar looks down at Kid's body he wears and crinkles a sly smile. "I guess I am that good of a lay."

"I can see that you had a lot of experience yourself, being fucked." he manages to croak out in response. Trafalgar's eyes,_ not crimson_,_ not scarlet_, gleams and hardens. He seemed to have struck a nerve. He grins, and feels the lips he wears twist up in to a grin he knows so well. "You seem to be made for this. Spreading your legs, I mean. I always knew you only get off like this. I bet you can come without even being touched."

His voice is strained, the usual lilting voice of Trafalgar's husky with effort and rough but Kid gets his point across anyways. Trafalgar narrows his eyes, an ugly look on Kid's own face, and speeds up even more, his movements turning more erratic and harsh. The friction is still so damn good with every slide that Kid faintly hears Trafalgar's voice cry out, drawn out long and desperate, from his half-open lips.

"It's interesting, Mr. Eustass, seeing how you are in my mercy." The words that Trafalgar trips over with his breaking own voice sounds wrong, too wrong. Hands come up and pulls his hips in, sinking in even deeper. Painted nails dig in to the curve of his hipbone. "You may not want to make an enemy of me, not now."

But Trafalgar's also close, he knows. He comes first, Trafalgar's body is hungry and craving like that, he comes to realize. In the constricting heat Trafalgar gives a breathy sigh, pulling out after a few half-minded thrusts to spill on to Kid'sㅡTrafalgar'sㅡalready messy abdomen. The body above him collapses forward, blanketing Trafalgar's thinner frame. The left arm has now completely shredded apart, revealing the raw stump. The bolts are all scattered, rolling on the floor.

Kid blinks up at the ceiling. "You really are a slut."

It takes a while for the other pirate to answer, possibly from catching breath. Kid knows that his body recovers slowly from an orgasm. A fucking brilliant orgasm. Trafalgar pushes up, struggling to lean against his good arm. Colors are high on his cheekbones and lipstick has been all wiped and sucked away, leaving his bottom lip pale. His rumpled hair is on his face, and Kid imagines Trafalgar looking down at his own face looking absolutely debauched. "That's rather harsh, now. Why would you say that?" Kid feels the ache shudder through the body that he occupies at the sound of his own grinding voice. He barely bites out an answer.

"I'm...or_ you're _fucking up for another round."

* * *

All hail Oda for introducing such crack into his own series. I mean, I couldn't resist.

EDITED: ugh I really must have been dozing off when I uploaded this. Did what I could to make it at least not cringe-worthy.


End file.
